Moments in Life
by Mr. Butler
Summary: Written moments of heartache and comfort, life and death, love and hate, friendship and rivalry. The colorful cast of Fire Emblem have stories to be read and shared. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Several Shorts, some might and might not connect to one another. Also how can one character be so adorable! Kanna just fills my smile as I adore her cuteness! These are just one of the several playthroughs as I shift between Romances and see how different people interact in Fire Emblem. Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Ready away. . . .

 **Assassin and** ** _her_** **Child**

Word Count: 375

The moment passed, and the emotions fell flat. Even the kind gesture seemed to hold no meaning and the warm smile began to appear cold. Her hand gripped her chest, the fear rising in her heart, the emptiness and the loneliness creeping close. Her past self, her ugly self, herself, emerging in her head. She physically shook as her occupied arm held fast onto her bundle of joy. She couldn't let her daughter see her own mother cry, her small hands reached out as if attempting to hug her distraught mother but instead grasped tightly to her scarf. Berka simply smiled sadly, her eyes locking onto Kanna's own as she brought her daughter up to hold her close.

Kanna's soft coos were music to her ears, the love radiated from her daughter slowly pushed back her dark thoughts and emotions. Even after Corrin, even after the marriage, the love and the pregnancy, even after all that it all still felt surreal. Of Course there were moments, and God knows how Berka wished time would slow so those moments would last for eternity but as each moment faded into a memory Berka felt the coldness and the loneliness return, slowly entering into her heart and soul.

"Mama," Kanna gurgled out, her cooing ceased as she shifted her head and moved her arms closer. Determined to look and smile at her mother, as if she knew that something was upsetting her and Kanna wanted to see her mother's pretty smile.

Caught slightly off guard Berka blinked in surprise, not expecting her daughter learning to speak so soon. _Of course we are in a much different realm than our normal world, time does move faster here_ Berka mused as she simply melted into her daughter's large eyes. Her hand combed through Kanna's white, with a tint of teal, hair as her own smile in return shared the love and affection any mother and daughter share. If not more so because it was Berka and _her_ Kanna.

"The flowers are in bloom Kanna," She told her daughter, shifting her so she could look at the field of flowers in front of them. Kanna giggled and cooed at the sight, sharing a beautiful smile with her.

"Ma'ma,"

Yes, I'm Ma'ma.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alrighty! Thank you for the comments :) Another Beruka and Kanna scene (They just are really adorable together in my mind, well aside from another pair but that's another chapter ;), honestly I'm sure Beruka is all cold and stuff with everyone else but secretly with only Kanna she shows a lot more. I always wondered who gave Kanna that scarf she wears, I hope this answer to that question will suffice you readers for the moment. Ready away. . . .

 **Warmth only a Mother Brings**

Word Count: 525

"A-a-a-achoo!" Kanna sneezed, her arm quickly wiping her arm with her sleeve. Whilst though she continued to give Beruka a confident smile. -ish.

A sigh escaped from her mother's lips as her hand rested on her hip, and her other hand rubbing her forehead. _Oh uh,_ Kanna mused, slightly less confident now than the last three seconds ago. She never thought her wide large eyes and wobbly smile would fail her now! In her greatest time of need!

"Kanna," Her mother began, crossing her arms on top of her chest, "You forgot your coat, again."

Kanna drooped her head downwards, her gaze at the ground beneath her feet. Honestly the Ice Village where her Auntie Felicia and Flora lived was a magical place, and their snow magic was really, really pretty. "I just wanted to fly around while it was snowing and stuff," Kanna began, sneezing again at the end.

Shaking her head woefully Beruka knelt and took her daughter's head in her hands so they could see one another. "Kanna, the coat was a gift from your Auntie Elise, why didn't you wear it?" She asked, a bit with an edge to her voice.

 _Lecture incoming_ the thought echoed in Kanna's mind as she gulped, honesty was all she had left to bargain with. _If only it was Papa that scolding me_. "I like growing my dragon wings and I would just rip the coat Auntie gave me," Kanna explained, tearfully so as another sneezing attack commenced for a few moments.

Her sleeve would prove useless soon, and Beruka sat crossed legged in front of her daughter and placed her in the center. Properly holding her to keep her warm and snug, arms wrapped tightly around her teary eyed daughter. "Honestly my Kanna, if you're afraid to lose something important to you, talk to me," Beruka responded. Hugging her even more so before burying her own face in her daughter's hair to give her a kiss on her forehead.

A small laugh emerged from the tight hold of her mother, Kanna struggled before Beruka released her. Smiling wide as Kanna wiped her tears, nodding, "I just don't want things people give me get broken or anything," she added.

Beruka gave a small smile as she moved her arms behind her to untie her own scarf. Carefully she wrapped it around her Kanna as well, a small bow to keep it tight, as she patted her daughter carefully. "This scarf is very strong and durable my Kanna, it survived your father's dragon form, so I'm sure it can last with you," Beruka spoke.

Kanna's smile grew even more as she inspected her new scarf and tugged lightly on it to make sure it was both real and secured around her neck. Kanna only continued to smile and return her focus on her mother before jumping on her for a warm hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mama!" Kanna squealed with joy.

"Come on my Kanna, let's drink some hot chocolate," Beruka stood up, still embraced with her daughter.

 _Maybe having lecture me Mama wasn't so bad after all, sorry Papa, Mama wins this time._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, plenty of studying and work this past month and a half. This is just another fluff piece, but more cute and with Kanna and friends. I'm hoping to finish a Beruka and Corrin chapter soon enough. :) Cheers and happy reading!

 **Kanna, Dragon, Action!**

Word Count: 415

"You shall bow and fear the almighty Darkness child! The Chosen! Aha!" A girl yelled as her pointed finger made a small 'puff' of smoke. Ophelia frowned as she sighed, her distraught face was noticed by her other friends, both Kanna and Sophie giggled as they moved closer to their friend.

"Ophie, you don't have to practice your battle lines everyday you know," Kanna said as she patted Ophelia's shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, practice is good but doing too much practice can be bad for the body," Sophie explained as she crossed her arms across her chest.

A distraught Ophelia simply continued to pout, not easily admitting defeat. The other two girls only giggled in response, surely Ophelia would either perfect her "Heroic Calls of the Chosen" or make something else. Kanna and Sophie enjoyed helping her for the time being but surely even their dear friend Ophie would reach her limit of practices per day.

"Hey Kanna, you can turn into a dragon whenever you want right?" Sophie asked, trying to change the subject and hopefully cheer Ophelia up by distracting her.

"Yup! It's super fun to do too!" Kanna quickly responded, she gave a large smile of simply the memory, "But, Papa doesn't like it when I do it too much though," She added, slightly gloomy.

"Well, how about we add you into Ophelia's Heroic Calls of the Chosen? Certainly it would strike fear into your enemies eh Ophie?" Sophie suggested.

"Kanna isn't a Chosen like me," Ophelia complained, but she scrunched her face in deep thought, "But your dad Kanna is too, so I guess that should make you one as well, hm," Ophelia continued to muse on her delicate and complicated situation.

Kanna meanwhile only stared blankly, her fingers fidgeting around her dragonstone with anticipation. "So?" Kanna asked, her large eyes blinked once.

Ophelia sighed happily,"Then it's settled! Kanna together we shall introduce ourselves on the battlefield with such fervor and passion that our enemies won't just drop their weapons but kneel and weep from our Heroic Calls of the Chosen!"

Kanna always knew that Fate and Destiny were things only oneself could control, her father believed so, but for some reason she felt as if both Ophie and Sophie were destined to be friends together. She thanked whoever listened to her during her prayers as she quickly moved to catch up with Ophie.

"Rawr!" Kanna growled loudly. Hands raised and her ferocious looking face to add to the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello! This is a quick update! YEAH! I had this story written down on several Google Doc's before but never actually finished it but now I had some time off and needed to distract myself with some story telling I finally finished my first part of Beruka and Corrin relationship building. I found Beruka strangely cold and it wasn't until I had more Conversations in Conquest with Cam and Leo did I enjoy her a lot more. But at the same time she seemed like the polar opposite of Corrin, so this will be a story to tell huh?. Enjoy! And happy reading!

 **Warm Eyes and Cold Hands: Part 1**

Word Count: 904

He was just standing there, his goofy haircut and even goofier smile, waving at everyone as he cheered on the rest of us. It was almost comical that he could turn at any moment, into a terrifying dragon of immense power. I only sighed with disbelief, turning to pet my own dragon steed, but as I looked into its eyes and I saw fear as it gazed towards Corrin. Either from fear or respect, it hardly mattered. Narrowed eyes I turn to give him a glare as he in turn only gave a smile, though an unsure one. To which I smiled devilishly, a small victory in my eyes.

Still even his naivety was secured by his stubbornness to do what he believed was right. Even with every battle, with every defeat, with every loss or with every bloody victory, he still remained stuart with his resolve to do the least amount of harm and bring the most amount of hope. If anything he was intoxicating everyone around him with his resolve, bringing friend and foe together and inspiring them to dream of a brighter future. To see the best in one another.

What nonsense.

I knew better, I knew what this world was really about; Kill or be killed. That was how the world works and no naive prince would change this old world. As old as the earth and as true as the sky, kill and be killed will the law this world will only obey. There were no friends, only foes to eliminate.

The white hair, those large eyes and brilliant smile. Even as I closed my eyes, that was all I could see. I growl and stomp away from the stables, my fingers twitched to my knives. But before I could blow my steam a hand grasped my shoulder and instinctively I pulled out my knife and knocked the person down to the ground, with my knife pressed on his neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

My eyes widened as I gap and quickly jump off of Corrin, I stutter as I try to formulate a semblance of a sentence. He himself rubbed his neck as he gave an apologetic smile and kept his warm eyes centered on my own cold ones. "What the fuck Corrin!" I gurgle out, not trusting any other emotion but anger to fuel my response.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you Beruka," Corrin replied, his other hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He remained on the ground as he sat up and kept up his smile. _This was the most powerful being? Able to transform into a terrifying dragon?_ But my thoughts only lasted for a mere moment.

I fumed inside even more, this man was insufferable, annoying beyond any comprehension of the human mind. "Stop that!" I shout at him. I had enough, of him, of this war, of everything and everyone.

"Stop what?" He asked as he picked himself up, dusting off the dirt as he looked towards me with curiosity. "Something I can do make you happy or need help?" He asked, like some small child desperate to see those around them wear smiles or wounds healed.

"Just stop! Why are you you! Don't you understand?! How can you see the world with those misguided eyes?!" I continue to shrill my anger at him unjustly, as the world wasn't here to receive my anger.

"Wha-" But I cut him off with my onslaught of angered responses.

"You can't make everyone happy! You can't save or help everyone! You can't just refuse to kill and you can't just refuse to accept facts of this world! You just can't live in your fantasy world you conjured in your child of a mind! This dream you think you can accomplish is utterly ridiculous!" I continue to rant at Corrin.

To his credit he stood there, smile long gone but his eyes maintained a warm semblance of fire. His arms hanging on his side as he looked at me, simply listening as if he was my friend that I needed right now. The gall! I don't friends, and I be damned if I ever need _his_ friendship. "So just stop it, just please, stop that," I add, my voice lowered to that above a whisper. My eyes down casted towards the dirt.

I hold my anger, and temper my aggression but maintain my stoic pose. I brace myself, my mind for whatever nonsense he was going to spout out next, in response to my burst of anger.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I blink as his hand raised both my own and there he placed the knife, the one I had nearly killed him earlier with and dropped, on my open hands. He squeezed my hands shut around the hilt of the blade before stepping back.

I blink in utter surprise as I look up and see that goofy warm smile of his, his large carrying eyes. "Let's talk again," He said, "Beruka," Before leaving where I stood and walking back to meet with god knows who.

My cheeks felt something warm and wet as I reached with my hand to wipe away at the tear that had dared form. But as if some crazed kind gesture of the gods the rains began to pour and hid my teared face and cooled my fiery anger. Coldness returned to replace my emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! I've been so addicted to writing this story! I mean I literally wrote five pages worth and I had to figure out how to exactly break it up nicely as I wasn't sure if it might be too much and or too forceful with some character development. I mean I enjoy reading about static characters but sometimes I get a little jarred if the Character changes too suddenly. I hope I can be subtle about Beruka's change with Corrin. A bit difficult for a three parter but I try! So please enjoy and happy reading readers! :D

 **Warm Eyes and Cold Hands: Part 2**

Word Count: 1161

Awkwardness did not even began to describe the feeling I felt. It simply felt surreal to just stand and not say anything. Usually I rather minded talkative people and preferred greatly the silence and solace of my own personal space. Damn him again, with his silly smile of his and his warm eyes staring at me. We just stood there, staring into one another's eyes, each moment ached as I just could not break off my stare; but thankfully a flash of lightning and roar of thunder shook away our awkward moment and allowed me a small reprieve to break away.

My mind working and reeling to say something and leave this accursed man alone, "I shou-"

But my voice never had the chance to lie to my heart. A small smile forged on my lips as I heard him speak.

"Do you want to get indoors and just, um, talk for a bit?" He asked. His boyish charm combined with naivety pulled me instead of forcing me away for this once.

"Sure," I responded as I walked along side him and entered the dining hall. My eyes scanned the room but I thankfully spotted not another living soul aside from Corrin and myself.

"You know Camilla told me that the both of you met under, _strained_ circumstances, mind telling me a bit about yourself since then?" He asked, his smile unwavering and his warmth radiating.

My heart lurched forward, but I knew exactly what would happen. My history was not filled with triumph and victory, if anything many would see me as a villain even in my own stories. _I don't need him, I don't need his sympathy, even, even if I do wa-_ but I forcibly cut that line of thought.

Scare him. Yes, remove him with anger and hatred of me. Simple and easy for one such as myself. "Before I accepted the contract to kill your sister, I was orphaned early on but an assassin found me in the alleys of the slums. He trained me the art of assassination, how to track, how to hunt, how to kill, and most importantly, how to survive," I started, my smile faded as turned my expression to that of calm. "And I returned his favor in turn with a quick and violent end by my own hands," As I lift a single hand up to strike the point.

Corrin simply gaped at me as his countenance fell and my smile returned to face him. "What? Why would you do that your-" But I silenced him with a gesture of my hand.

"That is what I am, a monster, emotionless and cruel. I would sooner accept a contract to kill you than let any emotion stop me," I continued, my ache returned but I simply ignored the pain. I needed to finish this once and for all. "Spare me any talk of hopes, dreams or goodness of people, I know not if people are truly evil or good, only that if a person death's ensures my survival I will gladly slip my dagger into their heart," I added, firmness in my voice betrayed the shakiness in my body but I continued onward.

Words can cut deeper than any dagger I've used. I know this now because Corrin's face fell further into despair and even as my smile grew a bit larger my heart fell with him. I needed him to understand this, not just me, but of truth of this world. Corrin wishes to be all good but he cannot be all powerful, Corrin wishes save everyone, but not everyone is worth saving. I'm not worth saving.

I blinked. _Not worth saving? I need no saving_ I thought fiercely, my mouth opened but for a moment no words emerged. His eyes seemed so distressed, his smile all but forgotten, I wonder if he can now finally see me as the monster I am. "You see now Corrin? There is use for talking to one another, there is no hope for monsters and heroes to relate, you wear your heart on your sleeve and I keep mine hidden beneath my cloak of blades and darkness," I finally blurted out to him.

Corrin only stared at me, _Damn it STOP THAT_ I wanted to yell at him but his eyes remained compassionate as he gave me a solemn nod. He raised his hand to his chin, giving thought to my words before giving me a half smile, "You gave me some things to think about, but hopefully we can be friends no?" He asked, he raised his arm gave me his open hand. His eyes looked so earnest, "Friends don't need to relate to one another on everything Beruka, I am here to help and listen, like any good friend should do for one another," He explained to me, "If you killing makes you a monster than I guess I am one too? I don't relish on the idea certainly but if you're afraid of me calling you anything but _friend_ or Beruka, please don't be, I promise that I'll never hurt you with words," He finished, his out stretched hand pleading to hold my own.

I blinked, my eyes wide with surprise as my mind continued to reel with utter frustration and annoyance. But my heart felt lighter, the ugly ache that throbbed throughout my speech nearly disappeared from just his words alone. My hand reached out slowly to meet his but my other grasped it back as averted my gaze to the ground. My cheeks felt hot and my tears rolled down, there was no rain to cover my face now.

"I-I can't," I muttered as I covered my face with my hands, "I am a monster Corrin! If someone pays me to slip my dagger into your heart and end your life, I don't know what would hurt more, that I would accept the contract or that I won't feel anything when your life fades from eyes!" I screamed into my hands, muffling my voice as much as I could.

I was afraid, yes, damn I was afraid of not just the monster I've become of the feelings and emotions I would never feel. "Gasp!" I yelped as a pair of arms enveloped me into a tight hug. I felt Corrin's warmth flood around me as his own felt touched my own. His mouth near my ear as he whispered, "You know I'm dragon price right? I'm not that easy to take down so you would have your hands full if you want to try and get me," He said, his voice light and humorous.

I laughed, my god I laughed, my shoulders and arms relaxed as I returned his hug. The bitter feeling only compounded the feeling of joy I felt right now. I kept laughing and heard Corrin chime in with his own chuckle. _He really is annoying, stubborn and naive. . . but he is also my friend._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ah! I've met people that just seemed too nice, too good and just too perfect in that sense. When I was younger I was jealous of them, and now that I'm older I realized that such people are a rarity. Oh how we learn and live! Anywho, please enjoy my readers! :D

 **Warm Eyes and Cold Hands: Part 3**

Word Count: 1644

My fingers clung around the soft fabric, and held tightly as I felt my embrace tighten. My body trembled, his own hands found their way around my waist. He slightly lifted me up as I simply allowed Corrin to hold me, to hug me. I, to allow myself this luxury, wanted this intimacy. His mouth began to move and I felt it against my cheek. I heard his movements, my heart began to beat faster as I tried to steady myself, to breathe.

"Beruka, do you want to-?" He began his question but I quickly cut him off as I embraced him even harder with my arms. My armor casted off as each of us felt our body warmth unhindered by anything but our own cotton clothing.

"Just keep holding me," I whisper, barely enough for Corrin to hear me. I felt him nod his head as we simply continued to hold one another. It was perhaps another few minutes before we each found ourselves on a bed, still clinging to one another as if we were each others lifeline.

I had no idea what it was like to allow myself to be so open, to be so vulnerable. I felt so weak and feeble, as if I was just a naked newborn babe, utterly defenseless. But even as those thoughts invaded the pair of arms that held me provided me with a sense of protection. I once had resented the need of such protection, but I allowed myself to be in this state. I could not fathom the idea of how all this came to be, even as I shifted myself closer, to huddle myself deep into Corrin's embrace, I had no idea,

I felt his mouth move once more, "Beruka, I think I am starting to Lo-" but I forced my body, my arms to quickly silence him. His muffled words eased as he slowly nodded, my own face digging deep into his chest. Hoping for those words to have never existed, as if nothing was said in the past moment.

But I couldn't hold back myself anymore, "Please, I can't hear _that_ word," I choke out, I fought myself incredibly to just say such something, anything. I couldn't hear those words, I shouldn't nor am I capable of understanding _love_ , but my heart ached for Corrin to tell me. The gods knew how I craved for Corrin to utter _that_ word to me. I was just, wait, what am I? Scared? Terrified? Angry? Perhaps for once I was being honest with myself and I just don't know what I was feeling.

Emotions were confusing.

All that I knew was that my arms were wrapped around someone that dared to talk to me, to know more of me and about me, to reach out with his hand and cared for me. Regardless of my harsh words, cold glares, and even cruel actions. I hardly deserving of anything from him, let alone to even notice me, let alone nearly confess to me his feelings for me.

And even that, even his confession, I denied him of yet another thing he wanted to share, something that would had brought happiness, bliss and joy. I was indeed a monster, a monster trapped inside a human, only consuming the light and leaving nothing but darkness for those who dared to walk next to me.

Here I am, holding onto the only person that dared share his light with me, to keep me from being consumed by the darkness. He was a friend when I needed him to be, a partner when the time called for and a leader to guide me when I couldn't find my way. But what was I to him?

That was it.

I hated myself. I never was this selfish, this utterly dependent, as if I was just some parasite latching on to him for dear life. He gave me everything and in return I only asked for more. My arms tightened around his waist as I buried my head to conceal my sobs and tears. But my chokes of tears were felt and Corrin rubbed my back, gently humming to calm my nerves. I wanted to scream at him to stop but my heart refused to reject what I sorely needed.

"Why?" I finally choked, wiggling myself as to look into Corrin's eyes, my hands moving slightly up to hold his upper back. "Why? How? What do you get out of all this?" I ask him, my eyes pleading for answers.

His eyes glistened, the moonlight gave him a slight glow as his warm smile grew. "I get to love you," He responded, his forehead arching down towards my own. "I want to spend my life knowing more of the beauty of life and I want to help you to discover your own beauty, your own life beyond what you call your darkness," He added as he moved his head back to gaze into my eyes.

"You want to remove my darkness? Wash away my evil and make me new and pure? Majestic and beautiful?" I asked, a part of me reeled but another wondered towards such possibility.

He wanted to change me.

Corrin straightened up as he released his hug on me and laughed softly, his hands lifted myself up as we just sat on the bed. His hands held my face as he just beamed at me. "Change? No not at all, Beruka your past is yours, I can never change your past nor would I wish to, no. I want you to learn and discover more of yourself, and I want to be by your side as we discover together," He explained, or at least tried to for my sake. My own face most likely gave away an answer of no understanding.

Corrin only continued to smile, though a sadness tugged at his lips,"You know I killed my mother? When I thought all would be alright, when I could finally learn my lost heritage and family, learn who I was in my past, it all vanished when my sword murdered my mother," He told me, his eyes shifted away from my own and his armed slumped down onto his sides.

Corrin gave a half hearted chuckle, "I felt as if a part of me died, even though I never knew I had such a part of myself to begin with," He explained, "But, my mother saw something in me, she loved me too much to see me fall into despair, to learn of how Nhor stole my past and my family. She knew I would learn soon enough but she did not want me to use my past as a crutch, but as a stepping stone." He added.

"A stepping stone?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. My own struggling emotions turned into confusion. Corrin was indeed someone I want to be with but altogether he was cryptic even when he doesn't want to sound as such.

"I can't change what has been, nor should I wallow in self pity or dream a reality of fiction and waste myself away in such fashion. My past would had been an utter waste if I allowed myself to do as such." He explained more deeply, "I know I can make a world where people can be happy, find hope and be to able to dream a future of greatness, and to find love," He added as he leaned closer to me.

"Corrin," I whispered, "I'm a monster, I don't know whether or not my ugly past would show up and one day stick my dagger into your back, and knowing that, how could you dare to love me? Love someone that clearly doesn't know what love means?" I ask, my tears returned, I felt them slide down my cheeks.

A pair of soft lips connected with my own, and I held myself to him as I pressed deeper into the kiss. What felt like seconds Corrin broke off for air and looked at me, "I don't know what will happen in the future, but what I do know is that I will never be able to be truly happy without you by my side," He confessed to me.

Corrin scooted back and walked off the bed, I stared at him, confused. As he rummaged through his bag, I too stood up and slowly walked closer to him. Corrin finally turned around and faced me with the largest smile I had ever seen yet. He fell to one knee and reached up with his hand and offered me a ring.

My hands trembled as they contorted into fists, my body was shaking as I tried desperately to fight back more of the tears streaming down my face. The ring was beautiful in every aspect of the word, it was a strange metal as it glowed like Corrin's armored scales when he would turn into a dragon and the jewel that nestled neatly on top was a deep blue, and the jewel itself was held by golden stems.

"Beruka, my commitment to you will be beyond what you know, even from what I know, and I will love you beyond what is known to us in this world," He said, "And I want to take this next step and continue to be your friend when you need one, be a guide for you and most importantly, I want to be your husband to love you," He explained.

I did not trust my words, so I only nodded as he stood up and quickly placed the ring on my finger and embraced once again. As I sobbed happily, for once this entire night, I began to clear my throat, "Corrin,there's not a person alive who could slip a dagger between _my_ ribs, but _you_. . . You got at my heart,"


End file.
